


ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ツ

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *allCR*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*捏造劇情有





	ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ツ

**Author's Note:**

> *allCR  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *捏造劇情有

「本列車已抵達Node 13車站，請欲下車的乘客趕緊下車……」

無機質的女聲響起，睡得迷迷糊糊中ConneR還是勉強使自己清醒，在頭頂上的置物架取下了輕便的行李後他往車門走去。

「唔！」

突然有誰將他的領子抓住，抓得牢牢地，硬生生看著車門關上的感覺實在不太好受。到底是哪個沒禮貌的傢伙拉住自己的？

他當回頭一瞪時後頸卻突然地被重擊。眼前倏然地變黑，使不上力的身體向前傾倒。

「喂，只有這樣真的沒問題嗎？」

「沒問題的，沒有人力氣大到能掙開這個，而且也沒有用到電子鎖，不會這麼容易被解開的。」

「好吧，首先是……」

熟悉的聲音在談論著自己陌生的事物。

昏昏沉沉中隱約看到穿著紅色夾克的男人伸出手解開了自己大衣上的扣子接著是襯衫的。

一旁有個帶著黑色口罩的西裝男幫助他的動作。

當ConneR回過神來發現右手已經被人拔走，眼罩也不知道被人收在哪，且身體也被束縛住。

這節車廂很詭異的只有一張椅子，正是自己躺著的那張，這實在不尋常。

而且就算嘗試掙脫枷鎖也做不到，綁得太緊了而且也很堅固。

在穿著紅色夾克的那名男人靠近時ConneR猛力抬頭，額頭用力磕上對方的嘴。

極度的疼痛是必然的，掙脫也未必能成功，但是他怎麼樣都不願任人宰割。

「——把他的眼睛矇起來吧。」

「嗯？好喔。」

聽不清名字，說到名字時聲音就像參滿雜訊的廣播一樣模糊不清，與此同時還伴隨著強烈的頭痛。

一雙黑色的手抓著青色的布條綁了上去。

裸露著的胸膛因涼意而泛著白色，手指順著身體線條滑著，身體試圖掙脫似的左擺右扭。

雜亂的腳步聲逼近，緩慢地一個一個都在不同的時間點加入，接著在自己的身邊停下耳邊響起的是衣服細碎的摩擦聲。

當失去五感其中之一時便會強化其餘的感官，ConneR現在很痛恨身體的這項機制，全身因為些許的不安全感而冒著冷汗，簡直就像是在示弱一般，令他不快。

「喂，住手！」

更多隻手在身上遊走，噁心感讓他想吐，胃裡頭的酸性液體冒著泡泡，當一個破掉時氣體就往上湧，噁心的味道讓他不停乾嘔。

「呼……嗯！」

全身上下幾乎是被扒個精光，全身上下也被摸了個遍——就連平常不會去仔細打理的地方也一樣——後穴被男人填滿，嘴也被人硬推進了什麼。

腥味在口中不停擴散，ConneR用力闔上牙關。可能是察覺到了他嘗試合上嘴的動作男人急忙將自己的東西抽出來。

「靠！搞什麼！」

隨著憤怒的和劃破空氣的聲音，臉頰熱辣辣地抽痛著，不至於皮開肉綻但殷紅的痕跡是清晰可見的。

「屈辱……」

全身上下不只被抽打了臉頰，四肢上也佈滿著痕跡和血，該說他們聰明還是缺乏常識？如果足夠聰明就不會拿那種東西來抽臉了。

腰被掐得很痛，撞擊聲和液體交融的聲音環在車廂內，只是偶爾隨著車廂的震動而劃斷聲音的連續。

手腕腳腕一輕，愈發朦朧的意識清醒，ConneR把身旁圍繞著的人給推開，往車門跑去。

這節車廂遠遠比他想得要長，奔跑的途中還穿上了自己被脫下一隻的褲管，拉緊了自己的襯衫。

身上都是血、紅痕還有淡淡的水漬。

令他意外的是那群人並沒有追上來，雖然感覺有鬼，不過正合他意。

正當他終於跑到車門時，車門上的跑馬燈什麼都沒顯示，當門打開之後月台上完全沒有人的氣息。

自己身在何處？這裡是哪……

當他這麼想時頭部遭到重擊，眼前一黑，意識也沉入了深海，隔絕了一切事物——

「唔！」

再次醒來是在本宅的床上。

汗流了不少，褲子和床單也是一塌糊塗……還真算是挺真實的夢？

「少爺？」

「Grace……怎麼了嗎？」

「不……其實也沒什麼，只是我在巡視的時候在外頭聽到少爺您呻吟得很厲害，才想要不要進來叫醒您。」

「可以幫我把床單換一換嗎？我想去洗澡。」

頭頂上的花灑散著熱水，ConneR一言不發，以頭靠著牆，輕力地以手捶打著牆壁。  
。  
完


End file.
